Neurogenic inflammation is inflammation of the nerves which is actually caused by the nerves, in the sense that it is caused by the pro-inflammatory neuropeptides released by the nerves when the nerves are irritated, damaged, or injured. The neurogenic inflammation causes the neuropathic pain. Peripheral neuropathic pain is neuropathic pain experienced in the distribution of the peripheral nervous system, i.e. outside the central nervous system (brain and spinal cord). Typical sites for peripheral neuropathic pain are the heels/hands/feet/elbows/knees.
Neurogenic inflammation, and the resulting neuropathic pain, typically are difficult to treat and often respond poorly to standard pain treatments. Treatments typically used for neurogenic inflammation and neuropathic pain (including peripheral neuropathic pain) include non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs, painkillers, anticonvulsant drugs, antidepressant drugs, electrical nerve stimulation, and corticosteroid/local anaesthetic injections; however, none of these treatments reliably reduces the pain in a majority of cases, and in addition may have undesirable side-effects.